from the village hiddin in the flames of hell
by spazy naruto
Summary: no! no.... he can't be dead! she screamed as she kneeled beside the corpse. the blood leaked out from his wounds and onto her exposed legs. let's go. orochimaru said from behind. yes master...i'm yours... she said as she turned and left...the end...?
1. a murderer!

"Huh?"Naruto asked as he saw a group of people in the middle of town. Then he saw sakura and went over."Hey sakura what's going on?" he asked."Naruto! Finnaly! kakashi sensei here he is!" she yelled to there sensai."Naruto please don't keep the whole village waiting again."Kakashi said in his calm voice." well if someone told me!"Naruto argued."Loser."sasuke said naruto just noticing him was a little annoyed." well now that every one is here," started the hokagay."There is a girl going from village to village looking for someone she is going to kill. This is the last village so every one be on your guard. but she is only looking for a boy, who is 12, whose parents were killed by the nine-tailed fox, and is a ninja like her." he finished.

Then every one dismissed them selves except for naruto, sasuke.sakura, and kakshi."Well it's no one from our group at least."Sakura said." well…"kakshi started." wait then you mean…"she started." it can't be from our group none of us are orphans because of the nine-tailed fox."Sasuke said as he turned to leave. Well it could be me."naruto said unhappily."well at least I didn't have to tell you."Kakashi said.sakura looked at naruto with a sad glance." well i'm leaving."Naruto said as he stared to run back to his house with tears falling behind him."Naruto!"Sakura yelled but he was too far to hear.

I'm all alone.naruto thought as he ran almost colliding with people but they all move out of his way.ecsept one…"oh!"She exclaimed as naruto collided with her and they both landed hard on the ground naruto landing on her."Oh, im sorry!"Naruto said as he helped the girl to her feet." it's okay" she said but he could tell that she was in pain." no I should of stoped."he said" no I should have moved." she said smilling.why is she smiling, and why isn't she mad he wondered. The girl appeared his age, with long blond hair, good looking and she had blue eyes and what looked like scars on her cheacks."Naruto!"A voice shouted from the crowed."Iruka sensai!"Naruto yelled."naruto you shouldn't run through town like that look you hurt this girl!" he scolded naruto."Now that I think about it who are you?" he asked the girl. But then she turned and ran away from them and disappeared in to the crowed.

"Who was that?"Iruka asked naruto."I don't know."naruto said as he entered his house." well it looked like she didn't know you, I'm surprised she didn't clobber you."Iruka said as he followed naruto into the house, and taking a seat on a chair pondered who that girl was."Huh?"naruto exclaimed as a small folded piece of paper fell from his pocket as he removed his jacket." what's that?"Iruka asked." a note"naruto replied as he unfolded the paper. It read…

_I finally found you Naruto. Meet me at the waterfall in the woods as soon as you read this. Dear brother I've been waiting so long to kill you for all the suffering you put me thourgh. Now hurry the longer you keep me waiting the less mercy I'll show you._

_See you soon,_

_Your sister_

_P.s. If I sense anyone besides you I'll Slater the whole village!_

Naruto clutched the letter grabbed his jacket and bolted from the house, he was stuck on the last sentence so he didn't even hear iruka calling to him. Who is she, why dose she hate me so much? I never even met her before! Naruto thought as the waterfall came into view. Well i'm going to find out! He thought as he entered the clearing, were his enimy, and maybe even assassin was waiting.

To be continued…


	2. blood bath

The sound of the waterfall drowned out all other sound, until"finnaly, I've been waiting 2 years for this moment." the girl said from the opisite side of the small clearing."Huh?"Naruto asked." I just met you today!"Naruto exclaimed."Ha!"she laphed.then she attacked.naruto dodged her attack, and grabbed a kunni.she did the same, and they ran at each other they blocked each others attacks, and the force sent them both back agensed trees. then they both throw5 kunni,each kunni hit it's target there legs and arms were pinned to the trees, and the last kunni hit them in the necks and they both coughed up blood." you-"she started but then she coughed up more blood.

When naruto woke up he didn't know were he was, or how long he had been asleep. But when he moved and the pain shot through him he remembered all that had happened."No!"He screamed as he saw her pined to a tree opposite him, surrounded by a large puddle of blood, she lay there motionless.naruto knew he had to save her, after all she was the only kin he had left. I have to get off this tree! He thought then he relised the only way to do that was to get one arm free by pulling it off the kunni."Argh!"The pain forced a cry of pain. Then he used that arm to pull out the other kunni.

When the last one was out he fell to the ground, but didn't stay down to long. He ran to his sister, and pulled the kunni out of her limp body then let her fall into his arms. He then raced through the forest to the village. I can't treat her myself, but the hospital is to far away. I have to get to someone's house, then they can help me. Whose house is closer? Sakura's! He thought as he entered the village square, he could see it from there. But no one watching him even tried to help him, but he just wanted to save his sister, so he came to sakura's door and yelled repetivly"sakura! Sakura!"Until finally he heard her coming down the stairs. when she opened the door, using his last bit of strength he said" help her please!" then he collapsed and the girl along with him.

To be continued…


	3. the two foxes

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Naruto! What happened! Say something!"Sakura cried bending down to her dieing team mate. I have to 911 she thought as she ran into the house.she dialed the number and told the lady that she needed help right away. Then she hung up and went back to naruto.the ambulance arrived about 10 min. later, and by then naruto and the girl were laying in a puddle of blood. People had passed by, and sakura had heard some say that it was a good thing naruto was dieing. When the paramedics asked sakura what happened she just said that she needed to call her sensai.they took naruto and the girl away, and sakura told kakashi and sasuke to meet her at the hospital.

At the hospital kakashi and sasuke were there waiting for saukura, she told them what happened. Then they went inside.kakashi came back from talking to a doctor." he said"theyll be alright they lost a lot of blood, but they should make a full recovery within a month. The're sleping now but when they wake up we can go see them."he said as he sat down beside sakura, who was still crying.

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed, with bandages on both arms, and legs, and also one around his neck. He looked at his sister who was in the bed beside him; she was also rapped in bandages." I'm sorry."Naruto said in a wisper, as he got up and went to her bed." I'm sorry." he repeated. As he sat down on the side of the bed. Then he saw her eyes open a little then shut. Then she opened them and blinked as she looked at him "naruto…"it felt ocward so she sat up, and then started to laph."We're both alive!" she exclaimed naruto was confused, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Naruto!"Sakura exclaimed as she entered the room and gave naruto a hug "stop." He said indicating he didn't want a hug. He shoved sakura away, and then he saw sasuke in the door way next to kakashi."naruto-kun, who are they?" the girl indicated the other 3 people."…oh uh this is sakura, kakashi sensai, and sasuke."Naruto said felling aquward."Oh…SA ku ra.ka ka shi, and SA su ke."She said trying to say the names, naruto laphed at the way she said them." why do we have bandages around our arms, legs, and necks?" she asked as she started to take a bandage off her arm." I wouldn't do that."Kakashi wornded.but she pulled it off to reveal a perfectly healed arm. Then she took off the rest of them, to reveal not a scrathch."What!"Sakura cried, as she remembered how horrible the wounds were only an hour before. Then the girl started to take off naruto's bandages to also reveal no marks.

"How come you're both healed?"kakashi asked now confused." just because we appear to be normal humans like you doesn't mean we are!" the girl said as her eyes turned red. then she got up and went to the door as she passed the others she said "tell your beloved 4th ho ka gai that he sealed the wrong fox." then she left the room. "wait!" naruto called after her, then he followed.


	4. argh!

Naruto ran after his sister, and when he cout up to her she went ahead. "what's wrong?" he asked. "…nothing," she said, but he caut the sadness in her voice. "you can come stay with me, and we can ask kakashi sensai if you can be on my squad." Naruto said. Then she stopped abruptly, and he saw her look down at the floor. "well…would you like that?" he asked. She stood still for a moment then she turned and raped him in a hug. The she let go, and then backed up. "um…yes please." She said blushing.

"well I guss we can go to my…our house first. Then we can ask sensai." Naruto said as he and his sister walked thorough the growded streets. "okay." She said. "umm…if you don't mind me asking what's your name?" naruto asked. "I don't know." Only you were told my name. when mother and father took you from our village." She said. "oh,then that dream…I do know your name!" he said she looked at him with owe. "it's…" his voice trailed off. "well what is it?" she asked. "well it's antorin, it means darkness." He said sadly. "thank you so much! Well of corse it means darkness yours means light, so mine means the opposite.(I don't really no what antorin means cause I made it up.)" then they kept walking tord naruto's house.

They got there about 20 min. later. "wow!" antorin said. "it's not much." Naruto said, antorin started to say something but stopped herself. "well let's eat lunch, then we'll go ask sensai if you can be on our squad. Wait you're a ninja, but you don't have a head band." She was trying to think of an answer. "well I do but I'm waiting till he gets here, then you'll see my head band." She looked away from naruto, then his stoumch growoled, so naruto decided to drop it. "well I hope you like ramen, because that's all I have." Naruto said as he opened a cabnit, and took out 2 cups of ramen. He fix then both and put 1 in frount of his sister. They ate in silence.

When they were done they went to find kakashi, they found him in the middle of town. "sensai!" kakashi turned to naruto and antorin. "can I help you 2?" kakashi asked. "sensai, would it be okay if my sister joined our squad?" naruto asked, kakashi thought about it for a moment. "I have to ask lord hokagai first." He said then he disipeard in a cloud of smoke.

Later that day naruto and his sister were at the park talking then kakashi appeared in front of them. "well, lord hokagai said that if your sister can beat me in a fight, then she can get a leaf head band and join our squad." Kakashi said looking down at the to kids. "fine!" antorin said as she stood. "when?" she asked. "right now at the first training site." He said then started to lead then to the place were the fight would take place.

"well here we are." Kakashi said as they steped into a clearing were iruka and the 3rd hokagai were standing. "I don't think this is fair." Iruka said. But no one semed to hear him. "well start the fight when ready." The hokagai said. Kakashi and antorin took there starting positions.


	5. a mission

Kakashi took out a kunni and charged at naruto's sister, his kunni hit full force in her chest. But she didn't moved. Blood gused out over the kunni, but antorin didn't flinch. Kakashi left the kunni in her body as he pulled out a surikin, he through it at her and it just grazed her neck. Still she didn't move. "match ov-!" iruka started but antorin interrupted him. "but the fight hasn't started yet!" she said as she pulled out the kunni, and charged at kakashi. "tanortion fox no jutsu!" she said as she made hand sings. Then she disipeard and reapered behind kakashi! "give up, your out of your leage. Even with your sharingan ill still kill you!" she said in his ear as she put the kunni to his neck, and started to cut through his skin. "I give up!" he said just as the kunni started to draw blood.

"match over!" iruka called, antorin droped the kunni and went to her brother. "I win!" she yelled giving him a big smile. Naruto was stunned, how could she have won so easily? He thought but then he remembered that she now was one of his team mates. "here's your leaf head band." Iruka said as he handed her the head band. She tied in around her fore head like naruto, and again smiled.

"we have a mission tommarow meet at the center of town at 7:00 am sharp!" kakashi said then he started back to his house. The next day squad 7 met were they were supposed to at 7:00, kakashi was a few minuets late. "why is she here sensai?" sakura asked. "she is now on our team." Kakashi said. "but she was only here a few days, she has no trainng!" sakura protested. "sakura, she beat sensai!" naruto said, sakura looked at her sensai and he nodded. Sasuke was surprised as well as sakura. How could some one like her beat him? He thought but then naruto's sister decided she was borded. "so when dose this 'mission' start?" she asked. "we have to meet a man at the gate and bring him back to his village." Kakashi said, then they all started to the gate.

They got to the gate, and saw a man with his back to them. But with out warrnign antorin throuw five kunni each missing the man by a papers with. "your not supposed to attack the client." Kakashi said. "who-" th man started but antorin ran up to him and tackled him before he could finish. "ha ha! I got you!" she started to chant. "well I guss you did princess!" the man said as he got up. "so you're my gard?


	6. away they go!

"Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked placing a hand on Antorins head. She swatted it away, and turned to the man. "Aniko-san, how could you let this happen in my absence!" she yelled. "I'm sorry but when you didn't come back for 2 years, well every on believed you were dead." he said as he looked down at the ground. "well nothing to do now, but go back." Antorin said. "I'm sorry." the man Antorin called Aniko replied again. "no don't be it's my fault for leaving. Let's go!" Antorin said as red chacra started to float around her. "Fine." Naruto said as the same type of chackra rose around him as well.

Sasuke and Sakura just looked in awe, because the naruto they knew was turning into a demon! The lines on his cheeks multiplied, and his nails and teeth lengthened. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrr…" he growled as he looked at his human team mates. "Opps! Naruto-kun." antorin said as she waved a hand in front of naruto's face. Then he returned to normal."Huh?"He asked. "ah ha ha ha,"antorin lafed nervously as she scratched the back of her head." what happened?"Naruto asked confused. "Well your demon fox sensed my demon chacra and so it tried to take over your body." she said in a no nonsense voice." well let's go!"Naruto said as he ran through the gate, then he jumped into a tree, and started away from konoha."this will be exciting!"Antorin said as she and aniko followed naruto. But the rest of squad 7 hesitated before following, for they feared they might not make it back.

To be continued…


	7. power

Both of them are from a different village, both have demons within them, both are willing to kill to save there village, but neither of them would kill to save…kakashi's thoughts were cut short when he heard lafing up ahead."i-i-I can't believe you were that distracted!" he heard antorin saying as she tried to calm down." what happened?" he asked as he sakura and sasuke got to the clearing."we-well my skirt went up and then naruto saw, but he wasn't paying attention to were he was going so he smashed into a tree!" she said as she broke into another lafing fit."Loser."sasuke said as sakura went over and hit naruto on the head." well I guess that's naruto for you."Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"Hm?"Antorin started to look around."What?"Sakura asked."Heh."Said naruto as he took out a kunni, and skillfully hit a ninja in the arm. Causing him to reveal his hiding spot in a bush."Hey, you there in the third tree to my left come out too!"Antorin said as a ninja throw a kunni, but she caught it in her hand." leave now both of you, or you'll die." she said casually as she throw the kunni, purposely missing the second ninja's head by an inch."No!"The second ninja said as he jumped from the tree and aimed a shurikin at antorin's head." a well I guess I'll have a little practice match."Antorin said easily dodging the shurikin."What!"The ninja replied as he landed."Tanortion fox no justsu!"Antorin said as she made hand signs then she disappeared then reappeared behind the ninja, and kicked him causing him to hit a tree and lose conchisnis."Well they are sound ninja so of course they'll be weak."Antorin said as she started off again with naruto at her heals, and aniko not far behind. but kakasi, sakura, and sasuke stayed and looked at the wounded ninja.kakashi knelt down beside the second one and then looked up at his students." there both…joinin."

To be continued…


	8. a new adition

Sasuke and sakura looked at each other horifed."Jo-jo-joinin?"Sakura asked as if she hadn't heard right.kakashi nodded." but our village was attacked by the sound ninja chuunin, and we couldn't fend them off! but this girl and naruto beet 2 joinin without breaking a swet!"Sasuke said angry, because he knew that he was no match for either of them." come on!" they heard antorin yell to them, so they went to follow.

How could they beet joinin? Sasuke asked himself. How could they beat them so easily? Kakashi asked himself. How come sasuke is so cute when he's worried? Sakura asked herself (I really didn't need to tell you who.)Up ahead they could hear antorin asking aniko something about a village, then he answered, and she started jumping up and down exidedly."Yay! A-san! A-san!"She kept yelling. So the rest of squad 7(besides naruto so like kakashi sasuke and sakura.)Are thinking what the!

"Come on come on!"Antorin kept yelling as they went through the forest. then they came to a small village." is this your village?"Kakashi asked."No."aniko replied" this is we're staying tonight, and it's also a-san's village!"Antorin exclaimed as she bolted into the village with naruto at her side."A-san?"Sasuke asked." well I guess she was right when she said you're the dumb one, oh well let's go find those two."Aniko said as he turned in the direction the other 2 went.

Sasuke was confused but decided to wait till they met 'a-san' to ask. As they walked through the village (they had found naruto and antorin at a small ramen shop eating) they past women and children and young and older boys, and a few men. But they hadn't seen anyone with a headband."oh princess!" an elderly women yelled as she waved." good to see ya!"Antorin yelled back. about 5min. later in the center of the village a lady about 30-35 came up to them." princess I'm so glad your okay!" the lady said as she bowed to antorin."Glad to see ya."she replied." are these your friends?" the lady asked." yes this is kakashi, sakura, sasugay, and you already know aniko-san, and you guess the last one."antorin said every on bowed in turn except naruto because when she got to him, he didn't' get a chance to do anything because right when antorin finished the lady went up to naruto and gave him a tight hug."Finnaly the two foxes reunited!" the women said as she backed away.

Naruto looked down at the ground because he feared rejection from this village like in his own. But then he relised that the villagers who had heard gave him smiles, and nods of aprovil."How come they're not scared of us?"naruto whispered to his sister." because we're roylty."she whispered back." have you seen a-san?"antorin asked the lady." yes she's at the waterfall training.acculy she said that she was going to train so she could beat you when you got back." she said as she waved good bye and walked off."Yay!"Antorin yelled as she bolted, with the rest of squad 7 and aniko following. And somewhere by a water fall "so…she's finally returned." said a girl with an emotionless voice as she kicked a tree, causing it to fall over.

To be continued…


	9. kayla uchiha

"So who is this 'a-san'?"kakashi asked as they walked through a small forest on the outskirts of the village with antorin leading the way." that's not her real name."Antorin said." that's just what every one calls her."Aniko said." what dose the 'a' stand for?"Sakura asked."Antisocial"naruto, antorin, an aniko answered in unisan."How'd you know naruto?"Sakura asked."'Cause…long story."Naruto replied. The only reason he knew was because in a dream he had years ago there was a girl every one called a-san, so he knew what it ment,but he didn't want sakura, sasuke or kakashi for that matter to think he was crazy." her real name is-"antorin started but she was cut short as a girl who looked about 17 landed a foot in front of her with a kunni to antorin's throught.but antorin skillfully grabbed the ninja's arm and flung her into a tree.

"Even with your sharingan I still win! How sad."antorin said as she went to the ninja, and helped her up." well this is a-san, also known as Kayla uchiha."Antorin said as the girl bowed her head. Then when she looked up she showed her sharingan.she was wearing almost the same out fit as antorin accept her skirt was longer and a different shirt. Also she wore the leaf head band around her forehead." so this is the whelp itachi-sama kept alive, wow I didn't think he was going to save sasuke for me. how sad." a-san said shaking her head." You-!"Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan, and attacked a-san.but she caught it easily, and thru him to the ground." I'm stronger then itachi-sama, the only resson I call him Sama is 'cause I'm gana marry him so I have to show respect." And with that sasuke past out 1.because he hit his head pretty hard and 2. because he was surprised a lot that day.

A-san picked him up, and they went to her house. when they got there she went to a room and put him in the bed then went back to the main room with the others." your to kind"antorin said as she went to naruto and sat down beside him on the floor, every one else was seated on a chair or a stool." well I guess I am." she said with a little touch of motherly kindness in her voice."Hm…well what's up?"Antorin asked."Nothing, but you 2 should be careful, they're after you." she said to the prince and princess.

To be continued…


	10. weird night

"So itachi still wants the demons?" antorin asked. "Ya, he's so stubborn but I don't want to beat him. That would be embarrassing." She said as she scratched the back of her head with a half smile. "I didn't think uchiha's smiled anymore." Antorin said as she giggled. "Well I didn't no the uzimaki's of the flame village were still knuckle heads!" a-san shot back as she also gave way to a small laugh. "Good point, guess it runs in the family." Antorin said as she nudged naruto, causing him to flinch and punch her arm. But she ignored it.

"Do you guys need a place to stay tonight?" a-san asked. "Yes please." Antorin said getting up and bowing her head. "Kay, well I only have 6 rooms so someone has to double." She said as she turned to leave the room. "Me and naruto-kun can." Antorin said as she and the others followed. They each chose a room, and as said naruto and antorin shared a room. Since sasuke was in a-san's room she went in the last guest room.

In naruto's and antorin's room they found there was only one bed… (a two person bed were a-san would let couples stay the night) so they were a little scared to spend the night." well I guess we have to share a bed, oh well."Antorin said as she walked over to the bed. She put her bag on the side she was going to sleep on, then she grabbed a ball of clothes and went to the bathroom (there was a bathroom in the room.)To change.naruto took the opportunity to change. So by the time antorin had finished naruto was already getting into bed.

She came out of the bathroom in a silk night gown, that was only down to her knes.naruto found himself staring, so he turned away pretending to have to itch an arm." sorry it's the only one I brought, I didn't think I was going to be sharing a room."Antorin said as she sat on the bed." its okay."Naruto said as he once again stared at her, while she looked at the wall opposite him as she brushed her hair. He found that when she brushed her hair, she would hum. He liked the song so he listened while he looked. She was skinny, and had a very nice figure.

She was almost done brushing her hair, when she relised naruto had fallen off the bed. She turned and slid across the bed to see her brother lying on the ground with a crimson blush on his face. He quickly looked away from her as he stood; then he took a seat on the bed, as she finished brushing her hair. She didn't think much of why naruto had fallen. The resson he had was because while he was scanning her body he had looked a little to far down.

They went to bed not much later. And awoke early. they went out in the kitchen, and antorin started breakfast.a-san woke up next followed by aniko,kakashi,sasuke,and sakura.by the time every one was up breakfast was ready." hope every ones hungry!"antorin chirped as she set plates full of ramen in front of every one." this is better then (cant think of the name of the ramen shop) ramen!"Naruto exclaimed as he finished his ramen.antorin filled his plate and then he finished that one to filling him up. Every one else seemed to like her coking as well, even sasuke but of course he wouldn't admit it.

Then antorin went back to her and naruto's room, and changed into her ninja outfit, and naruto did as well soon afer.then they decided to get moving to antorin's village."Hey would it be okay if I come?"A-san asked."Sure."Antorin said as the group left the small village.

To be continued…


	11. there

So the group set off. "Almost there!" antorin said, as they entered a less dense part of the forest. "Here!" she exclaimed as they came to a clearing…but there was no village in site. "Huh?" naruto asked. Then antorin walked forward, and out of site. Naruto followed, and then he also disappeared. "Where'd they go!" sakura asked. "Through the barier, now come on." Aniko said. So every one followed. Once they passed through the barrier they found them selves in a very active village, with naruto and antorin beside them.

They started through town, no one noticed them at first, but once they did it was confusing. "Princess! Prince!" one lady yelled. "Finally an answer to our prairs! "And other things were also said, but with every one talking at once it was hard to follow. So antorin said hi then told them to come and find her later. Of course they listened.

"Wow, you're really popular you 2." Kakashi commented. "ya." Antorin said as she walked with her hands behind her head. "So you run the village your self?" sakura asked. "Well I rule with naruto, so no I use to tough. So I really didn't get much time to be a kid." She said as she looked down. "What about your parents?" kakashi asked. Antorins arms dropped down to her sides, as she looked away. Then she turned and ran, with naruto right behind her. "Her parents were killed by the nine tailed fox, so she has been ruling this village since she was a baby. But every one knew that they would have to do most every thing by them selves for a while.

But every one got along well, and when she was 6 she took charge completely. But she's a very kind ruler, and every looked up to her. But then 2 years ago she found out she had a brother, so she set off to find him. She told the villagers she would be back shortly, but after a year she hadn't returned. Every one thought she died, so I went out to find her. But now that she's back every thing will be fine, I'm sure of it!" aniko said. As he watched antorin and naruto fade from view.

Some where not far away in the village "she's back; I can't wait for a rematch. And what's this? A little survivor with her."

To be continued…


	12. bad move

Aniko brought kakashi, sakura, and sasuke to the castle. But naruto went searching for his sister. He found her kneeling in a small clearing in the forest. She was crying loudly, but muffled her sobs when she heard naruto enter the clearing. He instinctively went over to her, and kneeled in front of her. She looked at his face then she leaned into him and cried into his chest. "It's okay. What's wrong?" naruto said. "m-mother and f-father ha-hated m-me." she said in between sobs. "No they didn't, they loved you I know they did." Naruto said and he hugged his sister, pulling her closer to him.

He comforted her in till finally her sobs turned to whimpers, and then they completely stopped. He guessed she was really wiped out from the crying, because she fell asleep in his arms. So he picked her up, and carried her back into the village. When he got there he guessed the others had gone to the castle, so he asked around and got directions. By the time he got there it was dark, no one asked why he was carrying antorin. So he asked aniko were her room was, then he went in and put her on one of the beds. (There were 2) then he left the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Yawn, how long have I been sleeping?" antorin asked as she came out into the main room. "Couple of hours."Aniko said. Then antorin noticed naruto sitting on the floor half asleep. "Well it's late we should get some rest." Aniko said as he left the room. Then the others left, leaving naruto and antorin alone…again." come on naruto-kun, you share a room with me, but this time not in the same bed." She said with a little giggle. So she and naruto went to her room, this one like the one at a-san's had a bathroom. So antorin and naruto got changed like at a-san's.

They laid down on there beds witch weren't that far apart. "So um…" naruto started, antorin looked at him waiting for the rest. "Well we're prince and princess right? so dose that mean are we have to marry eachother?"Naruto asked sitting up looking at his sister. "Ya, pretty much. Why do you think I'm ugly?" she asked as she turned on her side away from naruto. He got up and went to the side of her bed, and turned her over so she was facing him. "Not at all." Naruto said as he got lost in her eyes.

They just stared at each other for awhile, then antorin broke it by sitting up and lightly kissing naruto on the check." good night." She whispered as she laid back down.naruto went back to his bed, and also lay down. But he didn't fall asleep right away, because he had just been kissed by the most buetiful girl he had ever seen! His dreams were also filled with her. But she never fell asleep that night. She stayed up the whole night mentally scolding herself.

The next morning she left the room at dawn. She had breakfast ready and on the table before anyone woke up, so she got changed and went into the town. She was wearing a long red skirt and a blue tee shirt with the flame symbol on it. And as always she wore her 2 head bands the way she always did. She got some fruit and other stuff in the market place. Then she went back to the castle.

When she got there every one was fed, dressed, and ready for the day. But when she saw naruto she blushed then walked over to clear off the table. when that was done she decided that today she would show her friends around town." Come on, let's go!" she yelled as she walked out and away from the castle with the others behind her." what's the hurry?" a-san asked.antorin giggled then stopped. "He's here today, and I don't want him to leave before we see him."Antorin said. "You mean-"a-san started but stopped when antorin nodded. a-san turned bright red." you better not be lying!" she yelled." I'm not I swear, but we have to hurry come on!"Antorin said as she ran through the village with every one trying to keep up.

To be continued…


	13. he's back!

"So how do you know he's here?" a-san asked, as she ran behind Antorin. "'cause I sensed him while I was in the market place!" she yelled excitedly back over her shoulder. A-san was quiet; she couldn't keep her mind off him. She remembered how he had saved her when she was young, and how she always looked up to him. They reached the market place soon after. "This way!" antorin said at she ran to a nearby food stand. And there just as she had said was an older boy, with a black and red cloak. A-san teared up then ran up to him and rapped her arms around his neck from behind.

Surprised he turned to meet a teary eyed uchiha. He then relaxed somewhat. But a little to much because then she kissed him passionately on the lips. Knowing they were in public he backed away. She then relised what she had done and turned bright red. Now remember the others are watching, but sasuke thought it was the perfect time to kill itachi since his guard was down. So he grabbed a kunni, and charged. But antorin stepped in front of him and pushed him to the ground.

"Why do you protect him!" sasuke yelled at antorin. But then a kunni went through her. He looked as it hit the ground relatively close to him. Then he looked as red chacra floated around her hand, as she pressed it to the wound. Then she was completely healed. "Don't hurt him, he's naruto-kun's friend." Antorin stated as she turned to itachi. "Fine, I'll spare him…for now." The older male uchiha said as he looked away from the young princess, to a-san.

He gave her an odd look, like he was thinking about something. "Well now that we've found you itachi-san, we won't have to worry." Antorin said as she gave itachi a pure and innocent smile. "That look doesn't suit you." Itachi said to her. "Because for all of those who know you, none would think for a second you're as innocent as you look." He finished as he once again look to the last remaining female uchiha.

"Oh! Sensai don't we have to get back to konoha! The preliminaries for the chuunin exam are coming up!" sakura pointed out. "you're right!" naruto said. "oh, when do they start?" antorin asked. "tommarow." Kakashi said. "well if you use your teleportation jutsu then you can get sasuke and sakura there. And I can teach naruto tanortion." Antorin suggested. "good idea. let's go." Kakashi said. So with that antorin said good bye to aniko, a-san, and itachi for the time being. She quickly thought naruto the jutsu, and kakashi teleported sakura and sasuke. They appeared at konoha's gate in seconds. then later that night they went to bed early, so they would be ready for the prelims the next morning.

To be continued…


	14. start of the test

Antorin and naruto met the rest of there team at the location were the prelims would take place. "goo monin" naruto said half asleep still. "naruto wake up!" sakura said as she nocked on the side of his head. "huh?" he asked snapping awake, antorin smiled slightly. Then they enter the building, and went to were they would watch the fights from.antorin's name was first with neji(she was added to it by the hokagai), so she jumped down but neji walked over.antorin stood there looking on as the huga took the starting position. Then the procter went to the hokagai and he said something that no one else heard."kof kof,would gaara please come down." He said.so gaara teleported down with his sand.antorin wasn't really paying attention."it has come to my attention that we must put gaara and neji on a team for this battle agensed antorin."the proctor said,when he heard her name said she looked around,then she started spazing."gaara-san!" she exclaimed.

Gaara looked at her with his death glare, but then his look turned to one of surprise.but before he could say anything."start!" the procter said.so antorin ran up to neji so quickly that she took him out in one blow!it hit him so hard that he flew through the air and hit his head on the wall.then antorin went behind gaara,and made 5 hand sings then strated singing something in his ear.he quickly fell asleep,then is demon came out(for now his demon isn't that big.)then antorin also went demon(like what naruto dose not full form like gaara.)."**_come on!_**" she said in a horse type voice.then theproctor was about to call thematch over,but then kakashi shook his head."naruto if this gets out of hand, I need you to stop them." Kakashi said as he looked at naruto who was gripping the bar.trmebling…with exitment!"**_sure_**" naruto said in the same voice as his sister(but deeper 'cause he's a boy a der.)."**_bandet, it's been a long time hasn't it?_**"antorin said. "vixen…yes it has!" gaara's demon relpied."were's sly?" he asked.then antorin gave a slite glance to naruto. "**_were'er in battle you know._**" Antorin said. "what!i forfit!"gaara's demon exclaimed as he cowarded back as it turned back to gaara.atorin went back to normal too.but gaara hadn't woken up,right before he hit the ground antorin ran there and cout him in her arms.

She then took the gord off gaara's back,and put it on her own.the she slung gaara's arm over her sholder, and put her arm around hisaist, and jumped back up to the stands.when she got up there she put the gord down, and went over to the wall and leaned agensed it as she sat down.then she put gaara in between her legs so his back was facing her.every one was staring at her(naruto was back to naormal too.)then she did something no one thought anyone would do to gaara,she put her head in his hair,then looked up and smiled."it still smells like the wind."she said as her smile got bigger.

"wa-wait gaara should go to the infurmory."tamari said panicking.she really thought antorin was going to do something to gaara."no!gaara-sans only sleeping,and why would I hurt one of my dearest friends?"antorin replied."what!gaara hates every one!"konkuro yelled with a destresed look.she giggled."I always wondered why he said he was alone,I guessed it was because of the demon.now I relies it's because no one cares."she said as she looked away from his siblings.

To be continued…


	15. more then just friends

Antorin still sitting with gaara and the piercing glares gave a downcast look as she thought about her child hood. The daughter of a ruler she lives in a castle with followers. But her brother and friend had both been outcasts; she tried to understand why people were so cold. "Naruto…please…come back to my village after this is over. It's hard being here…" she drifted off in her mind to stop from crying. "Sure…" naruto said as he looked at the Procter for the match ups, but he didn't know if he could leave this village…but right now that was a secondary concern.

(The other mach ups were as they were in the show or book) wins: sasuke, gaara (was added back), neji (added back), naruto, shino, kankuro, temari, shikimaru, dosu, and of course antorin. "Naruto-kun…I'm going to bring gaara to the infirmary now." Antorin said as she stood with the still sleeping gaara."Alright I'll tell you what happens."Naruto said as he went down with the others. "Thank you." then she left.

In the hospital room that she brought gaara to she put him on the bed, and sat in a near by chair. "Gaara-san…I'm so sorry for leaving you…"she said as she started to cry. "I didn't mean for you to be alone for so long…I'm-I'm-"she cried so hard that she didn't hear when some one walked in the room. Some one put their hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up to see naruto. She wiped her eyes, and tried to act tough. "It's okay I won't judge you, you can cry."Naruto said, his sister just turned and looked at gaara sleeping soundly. "You know normally when a medium sleeps the demon haunts him, but he's sleeping soundly right now. It's nice to see." Antorin said as she held the pity in her heart. "Yeah…" naruto said trying to provoke more out of her.

"Me and gaara…were more then friends…"

To be continued…


	16. will she die?

"Me and gaara…were more then friends…" antorin said as she watched her still sleeping friend. The she turned to her puzzled brother. "You see when we were young; he came to my village once. We ended up being good friends. When we were 9 we decided we were more then friends. But when I turned 10 and found out you were alive I told gaara I had to leave and that I could no longer be with him. He took it hard but he understood. After all a fox and a 'coon, not good friends you could say. So then I left and he went to stay in his village…if only I stayed…" she started to cry again, naruto knew how it felt to be alone, so he understood gaara's pain. But he couldn't imagine how his sister in the lap of logsery had lived.

"I don't think he blames you for leaving." Naruto said as he looked from his sister to the sleeping boy. "…really?" she asked as she looked up at naruto, he nodded. "You know I always felt so lonely growing up. I had so many people who cared for me but it always felt like something was missing. I know you and gaara had it rough, but I think I know how it feels. I always had this feeling like people were looking through me to my demon, and it always seemed like they resented me for it. But I knew they didn't…it just…I don't know." She was so puzzled herself. "That's how I always felt…alone resented…maybe some how you felt my pain." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"That would make sense…" she said as she looked at gaara. "I'll be back soon…I have to go meet kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he left the room. Antorin sat in her chair diligently watching over her friend. About an hour later she fell asleep with her head down on gaara's bed. She slept like that for a while, then she woke up and relised gaara was awake too. "Good morning" gaara said being playful with his old friend. "You too" she replied. Gaara was paralyzed from the neck down by the justsu, but managed to move his head so he could look at his lost love. Antorin was about to start a conversation on lost time, but felt a little dizzy. She thought it was because she had just woken up, but soon relised it was not that harmless.

Her breath cot and she couldn't breath. She dropped to her knees on the floor, and coughed violently. Gaara relised something was wrong but couldn't move so he just did what came to mind. "Some one help!" gaara yelled (wow gaara yelling…), he didn't know what else to do. "What's wrong?" a nurse asked as she entered the room. She noticed antorin on the floor and tried to get the convulsions to stop. "Doctor! Doctor!" the nurse called as she laid the young girl on the floor. Gaara watched helpless as his first friend lay dieing. "What's wrong?" a doctor said as he entered the room. He went to antorin and checked the vital signs. Then he checked her lungs. "Is she okay?" gaara asked worried. "We have to get her to the e.r.!" the doctor said ignoring gaara's question.

They took her out of the room leaving gaara with no one to talk to, and no one to tell him if she would live.

To be continued…


	17. bonus:carecture profiles

_**CHARACTER PROFILES**_

Some of these are not the actual things. But for my fic they are what is used.

KYUUBI (SLY)

Weapon: nine tails

Birthday/age: April 23rd/1,000

Height/weight/blood type: 110'6''/1,896lbs/demon

Birthplace: village hidden in the flames

Interests/hobbies: killing/killing

Special talent: extreme power

Likes: killing people who hurt its family

Hates: the people in the leaf village

Notes: sly is the name of this fox demon. He is trapped within naruto. He had a family who was slaughtered by people in the leaf village. It is misunderstood, and is thought to be evil.

NINE-TAILED FOX (VIXEN)

Weapon: nine tails

Birthday/age: April 23rd/1,000

Height/weight/blood type: 110'1''/1,872lbs/demon

Birthplace: village hidden in the flames

Interests/hobbies: people/killing people

Special talent: to use rare jutsu

Likes: her kin

Hates: leaf village people

Notes: this is sly's mate vixen. She was killed while looking for her 2 kits that were dismembered by the village. She was killed soon before sly, and her spirit now resides within antorin.

NINE-TAILED FOX (KITSUNE)

Weapon: teeth and claws

Birthday/age: october 10th/1 year

Height/weight/blood type: 2ft/20lbs/demon

Birthplace: village hidden in the flames

Interests/hobbies: food/eating new foods

Special talent: strength

Likes: new food, and his family

Hates: people

Notes: kitsune is now inhabiting kit's body. He is the son of sly and vixen, and was killed by villagers.

NINE-TAILED FOX (TAMA)

Weapon: teeth and claws

Birthday/age: October 10th/1 year

Height/weight/blood type: 1'9''/15lbs/demon

Birthplace: village hidden in the flames

Interests/hobbies: village hidden in the leaves/adventering

Special talent: intelegence

Likes: adventures and family

Hates: people

Notes: tama is now inhabiting tama's(naruto and anotorins child) body. she is the daughter of sly and vixen, and was killed by villagers.

ARASHI UZUMAKI

Weapon: rasengan

Birthday/age: September 27th/24

Height/weight/blood type: 5'6''/139lbs/b

Birthplace: village hidden in the leaves

Interests/hobbies: joy and laughing/training

Special talent: teleportation

Likes: his village

Hates: people trying to harm people in the leaf village

Notes: also known as the yellow flash the 4th hokagai used special senbong to teleport. He died using a jutsu known as reaper death seal to save the village from the nine-tailed fox. He had a son (naruto) a daughter (antorin) and a wife (anike). He is the most famous sage.

ANIKE UZUMAKI

Weapon: large amounts of charka

Birthday/age: April 23rd/ 24

Height/weight/blood type: 4'8''/99lbs/b-demon

Birthplace: village hidden in the flames

Interests/hobbies: jutsu/learning new jutsu

Special talent: using fox jutsu

Likes: arashi, and her village

Hates: people who dislike demons

Notes: anike is arashi's wife, and antorin's and naruto's mother. She died while fighting the nine-tailed fox. She passed down her thrown and demon blood to both naruto and antorin.

NARUTO UZUMAKI

Weapon: his jutsu

Birthday/age: October 10th/12

Height/weight/blood type: 4'9''/88lbs/b-demon

Birthplace: village hidden in the flames

Interests/hobbies: ramen/eating ramen

Special talent: shadow clone jutsu

Likes: ramen

Hates: the time it takes to make it

Notes: naruto has lived in the village hidden in the leaves for his whole life. Because of the demon inside his he is an outcast. His dream is to become hokagai.

ANTORIN UZUMAKI

Weapon: sword and jutsu

Birthday/age: October 10th/12

Height/weight/blood type: 4'7''/79/b-demon

Birthplace: village hidden in the flames

Interests/hobbies: fighting/making her own kunai

Special talent: can easily call a pone her demon charka

Likes: her brother naruto, and her friends

Hates: people who try to hurt the people she cares about, and the leaf village

Notes: antorin is a character made up. She has lived in the flames village for most her life. She is naruto's twin sister. Also she is the princess of a village, and like naruto has a fox demon inside her.

KITSUNE (KIT)

Weapon: n/a

Birthday/age: n/a / n/a

Height/weight/blood type: na/na/na

Birthplace: na

Interests/hobbies: na

Special talent: na

Likes: na

Hates: na

Notes: na

TAMA

Weapon: na

Birthday/age: na/na

Height/weight/blood type: na/na/na

Birthplace: na

Interests/hobbies: na/na

Special talent: na/na

Likes: na

Hates: na

Notes: na

ITACHI UCHIHA

Weapon: sharingan

Birthday/age: June 9th/17

Height/weight/blood type: 5'4''/97lbs/ab

Birthplace: village hidden in the leaves

Interests/hobbies: Kayla uchiha/protecting Kayla

Special talent: mangekyo sharingan

Likes: Kayla, killing, his brother, and his friends

Hates: some people

Notes: unlike what most people think itachi really killed his family because they threatened to kill his love Kayla uchiha (they're cousins). He left his younger brother sasuke alive so that if itachi could not find Kayla sasuke would kill him. Also because he had no grudge agensed his younger brother.

KAYLA UCHIHA

Weapon: sword

Birthday/age: august 4th/17

Height/weight/blood type: 4'11''/85lbs/ab

Birthplace: village hidden in the leaves

Interests/hobbies: itachi/singing

Special talent: attracting guys

Likes: itachi, guys, sasuke, and friends

Hates: most of her family, and leaf village

Notes: Kayla is the cousin of itachi and sasuke. She was orphaned and sent to live with the 2. Her and itachi fell in love, but were not allowed to be together. She was threatened with death, and left the village. She is a close friend of antorin's, and the resson itachi killed the clan.

SASUKE UCHIHA

Weapon: jutsu

Birthday/age: July 23rd/12

Height/weight/blood type: 4'11/93lbs/ab

Birthplace: village hidden in the leaves

Interests/hobbies: planning to kill itachi/planning to kill itachi

Special talent: chidori

Likes: power

Hates: itachi

Notes: sasuke is from the leaf village, and wants to kill his older brother itachi. Sasuke is liked by many girls, but just ignores them. He tries to get power to kill itachi, because itachi killed their clan.

SAKURA HARUNO

Weapon: kunai

Birthday/age: March 28th/12

Height/weight/blood type: 4'10''/78lbs/o

Birthplace: village hidden in the leaves

Interests/hobbies: sasuke/watching sasuke

Special talent: knowledge and charka control

Likes: sasuke

Hates: orachimaru

Notes: sakura has a big crush on sasuke. She has the charka control to become a medic ninja. Her teacher in medics is the 5th hokagai. She has a very limited combat style, and is kind of weak.

KAKASHI HATAKE

Weapon: sharingan and chidori

Birthday/age: September 15th/26

Height/weight/blood type: 5'11'/149lbs/o

Birthplace: village hidden in the leaves

Interests/hobbies: books/ reading

Special talent: sharingan

Likes: weird books

Hates: people trying to hurt his comrades

Notes: kakashi is not of the uchiha clan, but has their kekkai genkai. He got it when his team mate had a dying wish to give it to him. So he has it in one eye. He is known as the copy ninja. He is the leader of squad 7.

IRUKA UMUINO

Weapon: jutsu

Birthday/age: May 26th/25

Height/weight/blood type: 5'10/146lbs/b

Birthplace: village hidden in the leaves

Interests/hobbies: watching over naruto/training naruto

Special talent: relating to naruto

Likes: teaching

Hates: nine-tailed fox

Notes: iruka taught naruto in the ninja academy. He is good friends with naruto and acts like an older brother/father figure in naruto's life. His parents were killed by the nine-tailed fox when he was young.

GAARA

Weapon: sand

Birthday/age: January 19th/13

Height/weight/blood type: 4'10''/88lbs/ab

Birthplace: village hidden in the sand

Interests/hobbies: his existence/killing people to feel alive

Special talent: controls sand

Likes: himself

Hates: others

Notes: gaara holds within him the demon shukaku (bandit).he suffers from extreme insomnia, and eventually becomes the hokagai of the sand village like his father. He is friends with antorin, and also her past love. Although he seems harsh, he actually is just scared to be hurt.

SHUKAKU (BANDIT)

Weapon: sand

Birthday/age: December 16th/1,000

Height/weight/blood type: 112'7'/1,957lbs/demon

Birthplace: village hidden in the sand

Interests/hobbies: killing people/tormenting gaara

Special talent: controls sand

Likes: killing

Hates: people

Notes: bandit is the cause of gaara's insomnia. He is the sand spirit. He has large amounts of charka. It has 1 tail. And like vixen and sly is one of the nine demons.

YUGITO

Weapon: justsu

Birthday/age: January 3rd/13

Height/weight/blood type: 4'11''

Birthplace: village hidden in the clouds

Interests/hobbies: jutsu/learning new jutsu

Special talent: can change into nibi

Likes: people

Hates: other ninja

Notes: yugito posses nibi the 2 tailed cat. She can change completely into nibi at will. And she ends up developing a crush on gaara.

TWO-TAILED CAT (NIBI)

Weapon: fangs and claws

Birthday/age: January 3rd/1000

Height/weight/blood type: 111'2''/1982/demon

Birthplace: village hidden in the clouds

Interests/hobbies: death/killing

Special talent: can master many jutsu

Likes: other demons

Hates: people

Notes: nibi now resides within yugito. But it refuses to bend to her will, witch causes iternal conflict. But yugito is currently trying to convince nibi that she is a friend not a foe.


	18. why's she sick?

"Gaara…why did this happen to her?" naruto asked as he held back tears.

"She…was always getting sick when we were young. I guess she just has another bug." The red haired boy replied as he sat in the chair in a waiting room.

"Naruto…the chuunin exams were ended…orochimaru…attacked sasuke…and now sasuke's in the hospital unconscious and-"kakashi said.

"Oro…chimaru? Who….who is that?" the blonde asked.

"He is one of the legendary sanin we tried to kill him but….the 3rd…died…"

'How much time passed?' naruto thought. "Kakashi what time is it?"

"It's….11 at night naruto…you've been here for a few hours."

"What!? 11 b-but…then what happened to….antorin…?"

"Don't worry kid she's fine." Said a hoarse female voice. Then a women appearing to be in her 20s came out of the room were antorin had been taken.

"Who are you?" naruto asked standing.

"My name is tsunade." The women replied.

"What's the chance all three sanin are in the same place at once?" an older man with white hair said as he entered the waiting room where only naruto gaara tsunade and kakashi were in.

"J-jirayia?!" kakashi gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" asked tsunade.

"Came to tell you that you are now the hokagai of this village." The old man said.

"What?!" said naruto and tsunade in unison.

"It's what the council said so….any ways…who is the 'antorin' girl I've been hearing about?" jiraiya said as he walked over and sat in a chair tsunade took a seat across from him naruto stayed standing as kakashi sat next to the male sanin.

"She has a weak immune system, but it's not a serious illness just a common cold." Tsunade stated. Naruto looking down at the floor and started to shake.

"A cold…..a cold! Are you telling me that a simple cold can make her faint! She stopped breathing! It can't be a cold! Are you stupid?!" naruto shrieked. He looked straight at the women with detest in his eyes.

"Don't you talk back to me you lowly gennin!" she shot back naruto went very quiet; he didn't really like being yelled at like a child who had yelled at his mother. He looked away and started to cry silently. "Like I said here immune system is weak, a simple cold can be very Sevier in her condition. With some medicine she'll be fine within the week. Why is she so important to you?"

"She's….." he started but stopped. "I want to see her." He said instead looking at the women with a blank face, all emotion leaving him with his tears.

"I'm sorry but that's not safe until she's better." The women shrugged like this was nothing. "I wish to notify her family…would you know who they are?"

"Her family? Her family! I'm her only family you-! Our parents are dead and i'm glad because it's all there fault! I hope they died slowly and painfully…and I want to see her now!" naruto shouted as loud as he could, as a small amount of the foxes power seeped from his seething body. Every one stunned at his hate for his parents sat quietly while he calmed down.

"You're just like him….the 4th…" the women whispered as she received a glance from naruto.

And in his head he thought 'the…..4th?!'

To be continued…

* * *

i know i have bad grammer and i would like you to tell me if there are some words i have miss spelled multiple times. and i know in this chapter i had to much talking and not much describing but that's cause i was trying to get all the sanin in for this chapter because in later chapters they are very important. and i really need reviews because i dont know how to make my stories beter without them!!! hopefully my next chapter will be beter...and maybe ill have some one tell naruto the story behind his parents death and his sisters illness...but if theres no reviews then im taking this story off!!! so if you want to know what happens then R&R!!!!!!! 


	19. answers more questions

naruto walked down a corridor to his sisters hospital room. when he got there he slitly opened the door. it had been a week since she had been put in the hospital, and he had come the day before but she was still alseep. he opened the door wider, but she wasn't there. the nurse had told him the room, he knew she was suposed to be there. he dashed down the hall way, and out of the hospital, the nurse shouting behind him. he ran to tsunade's office, and burst through the doors. sitting at the desk was tsunade, and in front of the desk naruto saw a girl with blonde hair. the girl turned, as if she had been inticipating his arival.

"well i suppose you two have some talking to do." tsunade said as she stood.

"no need lady hokage, i wish to talk to naruto some where else." antorin bowed, then grabbed naruto's hand as she walked past him and to the door. she shut the door behind him, and let go of his hand. "come on, we can go to the academy to talk, i have to get some thing there for tsunade anyways." she started walking, and naruto folowed.

"i want some things answered though." he said, she nodded.

"go ahead and ask, i'll answer on the way there." she said. he thought for a moment, trying to pick what ones needed answering emidiatly.

"why were you sick? i mean why is your immune system weak?" he asked, trying to remember the phrase the new hokage had used.

"short end of the straw." she said, he turned, and his expresion let her know he didn't understand. "we might be twins, but we arn't just alike. you have a strong immune system, so i have a pretty weak one. the only reason i'm even alive is because of my nine-tailed fox. she helped me through a lot of illness when i was little, now i avoide things that will get me sick." she tried to explane, he thought he understood so he moved to another question.

"okay. next is...you said you and gaara were more then friends, well... how far did it acualy go with you two? i mean i know you were only 10 but..." he got his point across well enough for her to understand.

"to put it simply i never got a first kiss." she said as they started walking on the streets. he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relife, she didn't catch it. "next."

"umm..." he thought for a moment, then a question that had lingered in his mind came to him. "who were our parents?" he asked. she stopped briefly, as if she had tripped, but then kept walking.

"minato and kushina. you would know minato as...the 4th?" she wasn't used to the term so much as other things he had been known as. now naruto paused, only his feet didn't pick up like hers had. he stood for a few minutes, but when he noticed she hadn't stopped to wait for him he forced his legs to move, and he folowed her.

"th-the 4th? as in the 4th hokage?" he couldn't belive it, not now, not ever! he was always hated, how could he be the son of some one whom every one had loved?

"yeah." she didn't want to talk about it, but figured he should know. "they met while he was on a mission in the proximity of our village, she went agianst the law and alowed him to enter. well that's what every one _says_ even though it's not the _true_ story." she shruged it off, he wanted to know the true one, but then they came up to the academy. "i'll see you later okay? i have to help tsunade with some things while i'm here." she waved to him, then ran off to the academy entrance. he stood dumb founded by this new information, and went to find kakashi.

'sensei must know some thing about this, or at least...i hope so!' he ran through the village, getting all the cold looks he had become familiar with, feeling as though there was no way **he** could be the son of some one as famous as the 4th.

A/N ok some one wanted this continued so i did! i didn't really have time to re-rea this hole story so if i messed some thing up(like certain details) then its because im writing another naruto fanfiction and so i must have crossed them on acident srry haha i dont think i did but if i did tell me and ill fix it thank you to ne one who reviews and if u review on ne other stories i have stopped then i will countnue them so u no(i talk in i/m speak in a/n's) alirtie thats it! o and if u want to talk to me obut ne thing then email me at or my yahoo s/n is narutoluva13 and i love to chat!


	20. some one tell me

he came up to kakashi's house, and knocked but no one answered. he turned on his heel and ran down to sasuke's house. 'he must know where sensei is.' he thought. he bolted down street after street, and when he got to sasuke's house he pounded on the door. 'come on sasuke!' he screamed in his head. finaly sasuke came to the door, naruto almost hitting his face in mid knock.

"what?" sasuke glared.

"where's kakashi sensei?!" naruto was anxious, and was getting ready to run when sasuke finished.

"why?" sasuke dragged out slowly.

"just tell me." naruto comanded, he stood deathly still, and returned sasuke's glare ten-fold, if that was possible.

"he went on a mission today." sasuke shruged, naruto was about to slug him.

"fine i'll go find iruka sensei then." he turned and was about to run when sasuke grabbed the back of his jacket almost strangling him. "what?!" naruto turned on him, he really wanted to knock sasuke out right there.

"tell me why." his cool demeaner ticked naruto off.

"i need to find out somthing..."

"what?"

"i need to know more about my parents." sasuke let go, weather with satisfaction that he was answered, or by a remebrance of his own family naruto didn't know, nor care as he took off down the street agian.

'the day i need to find people no one's around, but on days i wish i didn't have to talk to any one they are all in my face!' he ran down to the academy, and looked around outside for a moment before seeing a class running laps. he bolted in that direction, and when he saw iruka he nearly tripped over his own feet. he ran up to his sensei, and barley caught his breath before he asked. "iruka sensei do you know about my parents?" he gasped out. iruka seemed to turn a slight shade of green under his skin, but he didn't say any thing. naruto looked at him expectetly.

"i don't think this is the best place to-" iruka started, trying to laugh it off, but naruto seemed to be very determined, and so iruka didn't think shruging it off would help. "maybe later over ramen okay? my treat?" iruka thought that would work. it didn't.

"i could give up ramen for the rest of my life, and will, if you tell me right now iruka sensei." he sounded much older then he was.

"naruto, not now okay? i have a class and-" iruka just couldn't get sentences out with this kid. naruto looked about to break, but iruka didn't know what to say to him right now, how could he? but then it seemed naruto just turned off, all anxiousness was gone.

"fine sensei, i'll go find out from some one else." he said as he started to walk past iruka, some thing told him naruto wasn't going to find some one to talk to.

"hang on naruto." iruka said, then he turned to his class as they finished the last lap. "okay that's all for today, i'll see you tommarow." he dismissed the shinobi in training. they all were greatful, but they didn't know just how somber the reason was for their day off. "all right let's go." iruka said as he put a hand on naruto's shoulder. naruto just nodded. as they started walking away from the acedemy iruka decided to break the silance for a moment. "why are you asking now?" he turned to look down at the blonde.

naruto looked down to the ground for a moment, trying to think of exactly why he needed to know. then for a moment he seemed to find the right answer. "i want to know every thing i can about who i am, i want to be able to be the real me now, not just a little kid who dosn't know any thing. i need to know, i need to help antorin, don't i?" he looked into iruka's face, remebering how he had always thought of him as somthing like a older brother. iruka couldn't help but think that naruto had grown up a lot lately.

iruka sighed heavily as he remebered all those times naruto had made a clown of himself, and then the times he had shown he was a real ninja. then iruka smiled, he knew naruto regardless of if he knew about his family or not, naruto was this blonde boy who was a great ninja, and destined to become hokage. "alright, i'll tell you then. i'll tell you every thing i know."

A/N ugh, it came out sooooo bad hahaha it's late right now but i wanted to finish this chap, but i guess it came out beter then chap 1 of his story(and quiet a few chaps acualy) but ya plz review if you can and messege me vea my profile(i never have mail hahaha) ok thats bout it by by ppl for now!(if u like my stories visit and search 'angel-of-death-au' and leave a comentD)


	21. bad day

naruto and iruka walked down a crowded street, heading to naruto's house to talk about the boy's parents. iruka looked somber, trying to think of what to say about naruto's parents. surly most of it was good things, but some was not.

the blonde was blank, not for trying to push away emotion, but not being able to scrounge up any more of it. he felt a though he had experienced every human emotion today, or at least almost all. he had the insane urdge to yawn because he was so tired, mentaly and phisically, but it wouldn't come. he felt trapped in time, in one spot even though he was moving.

before he knew it they were at his house, and some how he thought that the walk had been shorter then usual. they went inside, and naruto sat down stiffly into a chair. iruka stood, then sat down more comfortably then the younger boy. naruto felt as though he could have been stabbed right there, and he wouldn't have flinched. iruka looked over at him, then looked over to naruto, and decided to talk.

"so what are you going to do when antorin goes back to her village tomarow?" iruka asked. okay now _that_ did make naruto twitch.

"what are you talking about?" the words seemed so cold, but really the blonde could feel his blood start to boil. how could iruka joke about somthing like that? he wouldn't.

"she said she has some things to do, and also tsunade said that you couldn't go with her since we have a shortage of ninja and all." iruka seemed to think that naruto had known.

"no!" the boy stood, and slammed his hands onto the table, he wished he didn't have to deal with this, not today, why today?! "she wouldn't just leave without saying any thing. i know she wouldn't! why are you saying it then?!" he was at a braking point. 'kill me already.' he groaned in his head, he knew iruka was telling the truth, sadly.

"i thought she _did_ tell you...maybe she was planning on it tonight, sorry i had to tell you." iruka fumbled, trying to stop naruto from doing somthing rash. but to his suprise naruto just sat back down, held his forehead with one hand, and the other hand was balled in a fist on his lap. but from what iruka could see of naruto's face it was blank. after a few minutes naruto looked up, iruka was about to say somthing but naruto started before he could.

"forget it. tell me aobut my parents, that's what i was wondering about, not antorin's leaving." the boy looked back down, waiting for iruka to start. 'i have enough to worry about, i want at least some questions answered, please?' he culdn't help the thought...

--

A/N

ya...i dano if this chap even made sense to ppl reading it so srry if it sucked. ummm its summer so i mite get more done mite not but okay i guess this is it...o and if u like this then try reading my other naru fanfic its a bit better in my view and it kinda makes more sense 2 but w/e ne ways ill update agian wen i can by by


End file.
